Flucht ins Ungewisse
by KitKat2006
Summary: Ein übermotivierter Quidditchkapitän, eine Jägerin, die zu ihrem Leidwesen selber gejagt wird und ein Slytherin, der zur rechten Zeit aus Schlangensicht am völlig falschen Ort aus Löwinnensicht ist. Abgeschlossener 1. Teil eines Twoshots.


**Disclaimer: **Nix meins (außer die Idee), alles JKRs!

**A/N: **ÜBERRASCHUNG!!!

Ja, ich weiß, ich hatte mich offiziell verabschiedet. Aber bei meinen eigenen Sachen geht es im Moment nicht so recht weiter und da dachte ich, ich haue mal eben einen neuen Oneshot (bzw den ersten Teil eines Twoshots) in die Tasten, um euch eine kleine Freude zu machen. Um ehrlich zu sein, existiert die Rohfassung schon seit Oktober und ich wollte diesen Oneshot eigentlich erst hochladen, wenn ich den zweiten dazugehörigen Teil fertig habe (von dem ich schon genau weiß, wie er werden soll). Aber irgendwie habe ich es dann doch bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft. Trotzdem hatte ich heute irgendwie Lust, euch mit einem, wenn auch nur kleinen, Update zu überraschen. Sozusagen ein kleines, nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk und Hoffnungsschimmer für das neue Jahr. Denn mal ehrlich, wenn Schumi nochmal zurückkommen darf, darf ich das ja wohl auch, oder (wehe, einer von euch widerspricht)?

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen und schimpft am Ende nicht allzu viel mit mir. Ich war sehr ... naja, sagen wir mal ... slytherinhaft angehaucht, als ich das hier geschrieben habe.

* * *

**Flucht ins Ungewisse  
**

„Katie? KATIE BELL! Ich weiß genau, dass du mich gehört hast! Bleib sofort stehen!"

Doch Katie dachte gar nicht daran, dieser Anweisung ihres Kapitäns Folge zu leisten, sondern versuchte so gut wie möglich, sich im Getümmel der ihr entgegen kommenden Schüler unsichtbar zu machen. Dass ihr dies nicht wirklich gut gelang bewies eben jener Kapitän, der ihr auch drei Korridore weiter noch hartnäckig auf den Fersen hing und hinterher schrie. Doch sie lief unbeirrt weiter, denn es war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass sie ihm entkam, wie Fred und George ihr in der ersten kleinen Pause gesteckt hatten. Denn Oliver hatte mal wieder direkt nach Unterrichtsschluss ein Sondertraining angesetzt. Jedoch machte dieses Sondertraining andererseits nur wirklich Sinn, wenn auch das gesamte Team anwesend war. Einfach nicht auftauchen brachte da allerdings gar nichts, um Oliver von diesem Vorhaben wieder abzubringen, denn dann war der Strafdrill, durch die er sie beim darauf folgenden normalen Training schickte, mörderisch. Die einzige Chance bestand darin, dass diejenigen, die er noch nicht erwischt und informiert hatte, ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gingen, bis die Gefahr vorüber war. Denn nur so konnte sie ihrem Schicksal entkommen und ein hartes Sondertraining für das ganze Team platzen lassen. Und dafür galt es, sich anzustrengen, denn so sehr sie Quidditch auch liebte, war ihr nicht nach einem zusätzlichen Sondertraining, nachdem sie schon drei normale Trainingseinheiten und zwei große Klassenarbeiten in dieser Woche zu überleben hatte.

Katie hatte in der ersten großen Pause von einem Treppenabsatz aus gesehen, wie Oliver Harry erwischt hatte, der daraufhin genervt die Augen verdreht und schließlich schicksalsergeben genickt hatte. Sie selber war auf dem Absatz umgedreht, als sie gesehen hatte, wie er danach die Treppe herauf kam, und hatte sich in einem nahen Besenschrank vor ihm versteckt. Leanne und Cho, die Tage wie diese aus langjähriger Freundschaft nur viel zu gut kannten, hatten ihm kurze Zeit später auf Nachfrage seinerseits sehr glaubhaft versichert, dass Katie in der Bibliothek vor Beginn der nächsten Stunde unbedingt noch etwas nachschlagen wollte. Kopfschüttelnd und gleichzeitig breit grinsend hatten sie Katie schließlich aus ihrem Versteck befreit, als die Luft wieder rein war. Katies Kommentar war ein Schnauben und eine nicht sehr nette Aussage über ihren Kapitän gewesen, während sie ihren Rucksack wieder geschultert und seufzend den langen Weg zum Arithmantikklassenraum eingeschlagen hatte. Der kurze und eigentlich gängigste Weg von diesem Punkt aus war nicht drin, denn der führte direkt an der Bibliothek vorbei. Und die lag gerade absolut in der verbotenen Zone.

In der Mittagspause hatte es Alicia erwischt, allerdings hatte Katie das nicht selber beobachtet, sondern von Lee erfahren, dem sie auf dem Weg vom Schulgelände in der Eingangshalle in die Arme gelaufen war. Sie hatte einen nur einen kurzen Blick in Richtung Verbindungstür zur Großen Halle geworfen und war dann sicherheitshalber in einen Seitengang verschwunden. Eine Viertelstunde später hatte Lee sie mit einem Lunchpaket aus der Küche im sechsten Stock eines Seitenflügels aufgetrieben und somit vor dem sicheren Hungertod in Verwandlung bewahrt. Doch so dankbar sie ihm dafür auch war, so finster hatte sie ihn auch angesehen, als er angemerkt hatte, dass er eine ganze Galleone darauf verwetten würde, dass Oliver sie und Angelina noch rechtzeitig erwischen würde. Sie hatte sich auf diese Wette eingelassen und hatte jetzt noch einen Grund mehr, sich von ihrem überehrgeizigen Kapitän nicht erwischen zu lassen. Sie hatte nämlich schlichtweg keine ganze Galleone mehr. Ihr Taschengeld für diesen Monat war fast aufgebraucht und das für den nächsten Monat würde McGonagall ihr erst in drei Tagen auszahlen, denn erst dann war Zahltag in Hogwarts. An Tagen wie diesen verfluchte sie die Regeln in Hogwarts, die besagten, dass die Eltern der Schüler das Taschengeld für ihre Kinder den Lehrern zum verwalten anvertrauen mußten. An den meisten Tagen fand sie diese Regelung jedoch gar nicht so schlecht, denn so war garantiert, dass sie das ganze Jahr über Taschengeld hatte und nicht schon beim ersten Hogsmeadebesuch alles ausgab. Manchmal hatte sie sich in dieser Beziehung nämlich einfach nicht im Griff.

Die Pause zwischen Verwandlung und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe verbrachte sie komplett bei Hagrid, der ihr ohne langes Nachfragen mit einem gutmütigen Lachen Asyl in seiner immer ein wenig chaotischen Hütte gewährte. Den 3-Liter-Becher Tee, den er ihr servierte, nahm sie dankend an, doch seine selbstgebackenen Kekse verfütterte sie heimlich an Fang. Sie wußte dank eines ähnlichen Nachmittags vor über einem Jahr nur zu gut, dass diese sich nicht wirklich mit ihren schwachen menschlichen Zähnen vertrugen. Als das Signal für den Unterrichtsbeginn wieder über die Schlossgründe hallte, schlug sie den sicheren Weg am Waldrand und dann durch leichtes Buschwerk zum Hintereingang von Gewächshaus drei ein, wo Leanne ihr breit grinsend erzählt hatte, dass Angelina Oliver auf einer richtungswechselnden Treppe in der Nähe des Zauberkunstkorridors in die Falle gegangen war. Ihr war daraufhin ein entnervtes Stöhnen entwichen, da sie wußte, dass die Hoffnungen ihrer Teamkameraden jetzt komplett auf ihren Schultern lagen. Und diese Hoffnungen schwanden nach Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst in genau diesem Augenblick rapide dahin, da ihr Kapitän mal wieder außerordentliche Hartnäckigkeit bewies.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir entkommst, Katie. Diesmal erwische ich dich und dann kannst du nicht mehr länger so tun, als würdest du mich nicht hören. Verlass dich drauf."

Olivers Stimme war lauter geworden und Katie verfluchte im Stillen dessen Kombination aus besserer Kondition und längeren Beinen, die den Abstand zwischen ihnen gefährlich verkürzt hatte. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch stürzte sie um die nächste Ecke, umkurvte einige sich prügelnde Ravenclawzweitklässler und bog kurz danach um die nächste Ecke. Sie mußte sich was einfallen lassen, wenn sie Oliver diesmal entkommen wollte, denn viel fehlte nicht mehr und sie würden tatsächlich dieses Sondertraining ertragen müssen. Ihre Teamkameraden verließen sich auf sie, denn das einzig wirklich Gute an dieser ganzen verdrehten Teamdynamik im Gryffindorteam war, dass deren Kapitän sich nicht einfach irgendjemanden von ihnen schnappen konnte, der die Information von Sondertrainings oder ähnlichem dann an die Teamkameraden weiter gab. Oliver kannte sie alle viel zu gut und wußte, dass die Info nie bei den anderen ankommen würde, wenn er sie nicht all seinen Spielern höchstpersönlich überbrachte. Und genau das war im Augenblick noch der Vorteil, den das Team ihrem Kapitän gegenüber hatte. Doch andererseits war er auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und mit der Zeit genauso durchtrieben geworden, wie sein Team. Die Frage war heutzutage meistens nur noch, wer an solchen Tagen gerade das größere Glück auf seiner Seite hatte. Der Kapitän oder das Team?

So wie es im Moment aussah, war das Glück definitiv auf der Seite des Kapitäns, doch Katie dachte gar nicht daran, sich schon geschlagen zu geben. '_Kämpfen bis zum Abpfiff und noch mindestens fünf Minuten darüber hinaus!_', war das Motto, dass in der Gryffindorkabine in großen, goldenen Lettern an der Wand prangte. Und genau daran hielt sie sich als echte Gryffindor auch jetzt.

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein überlegenes Grinsen, als sie die Aufschrift auf der Tür zu ihrer Linken sah. Und es wurde noch breiter, als sie dieser Tür spontan den Rücken zuwandte, durch die auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite rannte und sie hinter sich zuschlug. Ihr war klar, dass dies im Korridor hinter ihr nicht zu überhören gewesen war, da ihre Eile sich nicht wirklich mit der eigentlich dringend benötigten Vorsicht kombinieren ließ, und Oliver es selbst über den Lärm der sich prügelnden Ravenclawzweitklässler gehört haben mußte. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sie hinter genau dieser Tür so spontan nicht suchen würde. Und sobald er durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Korridors verschwunden war – hinter der er sie unter Garantie am ehesten vermutete – würde sie sich klammheimlich wieder in genau die Richtung davon machen, aus der sie gekommen war. '_Tue das Gegenteil von dem, was man von dir erwartet!_', war ihr zweites Fluchtmotto. Und diesen Schachzug würde ihr Kapitän ganz sicher nicht von ihr erwarten.

Durchatmend lehnte sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Tür und konnte sich kurz darauf ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie hörte, wie Oliver über die Ravenclaws stolperte, die ihn kurzzeitig abbremsten. Trotzdem versuchte sie hauptsächlich, ihren rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen und wieder zu Atem zu kommen, den sie in ein paar Minuten wieder brauchen würde, wenn ihre Flucht weiterging. Sie mußte es nur irgendwie von hier zu den Kerkern schaffen, um Zaubertränke - die letzte Stunde des Tages - zu überleben. Und danach würde sie sich von dort aus zur Küche schleichen, einen der wenigen Orte in Hogwarts, den Oliver glückklicherweise nicht kannte, da Fred, George und Lee ihm den Zugang dorthin wohlweislich nie verraten hatten. Ihr Plan war simpel und hoffentlich erfolgreich. Alles hing jetzt nur von Oliver ab, der so reagieren mußte, wie sie es sich gerade erhoffte. Denn wenn er auch nach dem Motto '_Tue das Gegenteil von dem, was man von dir erwartet!_', handelte, würde er in wenigen Sekunden durch genau die gleiche Tür stürmen wie sie. Und dann war nicht nur sie geliefert.

„Merlin, steh uns nur dieses eine Mal bei und laß unseren irren Kapitän nach den normalen Gesetzen der Logik handeln.", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin, ließ ihren Rucksack zu Boden gleiten und horchte überdeutlich auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Wood und Logik! Das paßt nun wirklich nicht zusammen, wenn du mich fragst.", meinte eine Stimme vor ihr und mit einem leisen Aufschrei, den sie reflexartig mit einer Hand vor dem Mund abwürgte, riss sie die Augen auf. Knapp zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand Adrian Pucey und wusch sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln die Hände, während er ihr im Spiegel einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

Katie sah ihn finster an und hielt ihm dann warnend den erhobenen Zeigefinger entgegen.

„Wage es ja nicht, mir mit Klugscheißereien zu kommen, Pucey, sonst werde ich ungemütlich. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

„Absolut klar.", antwortete Adrian nickend, bevor er sich ihr zuwandte und sich lässig an das Waschbecken lehnte, wo er sich die Hände mit einigen Papierhandtüchern abtrocknete. „Allerdings interessiert es mich keinen Doxyfurz, wenn kleine Gryffindormädchen wie du mir drohen." Sein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und auch einen Hauch spöttischer. „Um ehrlich zu sein, reizt es mich gerade viel mehr, dich über die Grenze zu schubsen, um zu erfahren, wie du so bist, wenn du ungemütlich wirst."

Katie schnaubte daraufhin nur und kommentierte seinen perfekten Wurf mit dem Papierhandtuchknäul in den Papierkorb des Waschbeckens der gegenüber liegenden Seite lediglich mit einem gemurmelten „Angeber!", bevor sie sich umdrehte. So leise wie möglich öffnete sie die Tür und spähte hinaus, um zu kontrollieren, ob die Luft schon rein war. Bloß weg hier, bevor der noch unberechenbarere Slytherin hinter ihr, ihren zumindest halbwegs berechenbaren Kapitän vor ihr alarmieren konnte.

Nur mit Mühe konnte sie einen weiteren erschrockenen Aufschrei ersticken, als Oliver mit finsterer Miene um die Ecke gerannt kam und zum Glück wie von ihr geplant durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite stürmte, hinter der sich die Mädchentoilette befand. Lautes Kreischen, gefolgt von einigen deftigen Flüchen war die Reaktion und kurz darauf wurde er von einer rigorosen Hufflepuff wieder vor die Tür gesetzt. Ein Schnauben und nicht sehr nette Worten entfuhren ihm, doch er blieb stur stehen und hielt den Blick mit verschränkten Armen finster auf die Tür gerichtet, hinter der er sein Opfer vermutete. Katie hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, was in ihm vorgehen mußte. Er würde warten, bis sie entweder von alleine wieder auftauchen oder bis alle sich sonst im Raum befindlichen Mädchen gegangen waren, um sie dann persönlich da raus zu holen. Doch da konnte er warten bis er schwarz wurde.

Genauso leise, wie sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, schloss sie sie schließlich auch wieder und drehte sich um. Ihrem zweiten Problem kam diese Wartetaktik allerdings nicht wirklich zugute. Adrian lehnte immer noch am Waschbecken und sah sie jetzt mit verschränkten Armen abwartend an. Und sie selber hatte nicht den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung, wie dieser in den nächsten Sekunden auf ihre unerlaubte Anwesenheit in einer Jungentoilette reagieren würde.

„Was?", fauchte sie ihn schließlich an, als sie seinem bohrenden Blick nicht länger standhalten konnte. Allerdings tat sie dies nicht so laut, wie sie es gerne getan hätte, damit Oliver auf der anderen Seite der Tür sie nur ja nicht hörte.

Ein ebenso leises, aber gleichzeitig sehr amüsiertes Lachen war die Antwort des Slytherin.

„Wie hast du dir das eigentlich gedacht?", fragte er sie leise. „Sobald da drüben längere Zeit niemand mehr rausgekommen ist, geht er rein und kontrolliert jede Kabine einzeln. Wenn er dich dann da nicht findet, ist er in Null Komma Nichts hier und macht genau dasselbe. Und dann bist du fällig. Denn dass du hinter einer dieser Türen steckst, hast du mit dem Lärm gerade ja eindeutig verraten."

„Mag sein, aber dann werde ich nicht mehr hier sein.", antwortete Katie ihm scheinbar gelassen, obwohl ihre Nerven selten so angespannt waren wie jetzt. „Denn sobald er da drüben kontrolliert, werde ich mich davonschleichen. Und dann kann er hier so viel kontrollieren, wie er will. Das einzige, was er finden wird, ist eine Schlange mit mehr Ego, als ihr gut tut."

„Vorsichtig, kleine Gryffindor.", warnte Adrian sie, stieß sich vom Waschbecken ab und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Das einzige, was dich im Moment davor bewahrt, deinem irren Kapitän da draußen in die Finger zu geraten, ist mein Schweigen. Und das sollte dir ein wenig mehr Freundlichkeit besagter Schlange gegenüber wert sein."

Katie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Er hatte mit seiner Aussage absolut recht. Im Moment war sie voll und ganz auf sein Wohlwollen angewiesen und das paßte ihr absolut nicht. Denn eigentlich hatte der Slytherin absolut keinen Grund, sie nicht zu verraten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn rauskam, dass er hier mit ihr gemeinsame Sache gegen einen ihrer Gryffindorkameraden machte, würden ihm seine Hauskameraden ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Soviel stand fest. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihren beiden Häusern war sowieso schon ziemlich angespannt, aber es wurde noch wesentlich angespannter, sobald Quidditch ein Faktor in der Gleichung war. Und auch wenn er selber in diesem Jahr nicht mehr in seinem Hausteam mitspielte – aus welchem Grund auch immer -, hieß das nicht, dass sich die mathematischen Grundregeln zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin geändert hatten.

Statt ihm zu antworten drehte sie sich also lieber wieder um und öffnete die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit. Oliver stand immer noch in bester Auroren-Pose im Korridor und überwachte die Tür zur Mädchentoilette. Einige endlos erscheinende Sekunden lang sah sie ihm dabei zu, bis er die Arme schließlich senkte und entschlossen die Tür öffnete.

„Ich komme jetzt rein.", rief er laut genug, dass man ihn im ganzen Raum hörte. „Und ich bin definitiv nicht hier, um zu spannen, falls ihr das denken solltet. Ich will lediglich mit derjenigen von euch sprechen, der gerade ziemlich der wohlbekannte Gryffindormut abhanden gekommen ist und die sich hier vor mir versteckt." Mit festen Schritten trat er schließlich in den Vorraum hinein. „Du solltest eigentlich wissen, wann du verloren hast, Katie. Also zeig dich, sonst zwingst du mich, dich wie eine feige Schlange aus deinem Versteck heraus zu treiben. Und das willst du nicht. Glaub mir."

Verschmitzt grinsend sah Katie, wie er einige Sekunden abwartete und einer Ravenclaw kurz angebunden zunickte, die eine der Kabinen verließ, sich kurz die Hände wusch und mit irritiert gerunzelter Stirn an ihm vorbei durch den Türrahmen trat.

„OK, du hast es nicht anders gewollt. Du enttäuscht mich, Katie. So feige hatte ich dich eigentlich nicht eingeschätzt."

Katie verdrehte auf diese Bemerkung hin kurz die Augen, zog danach allerdings die Tür langsam weiter auf, um ihre Chance zur Flucht nicht zu verschenken. Allerdings konnte sie kurz darauf nur mit Mühe einen Fluch unterdrücken, denn Oliver handelte nicht ganz so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Statt die Tür hinter ihm zu schließen, ließ er sie sperrangelweit offen stehen und ging seitwärts zur ersten Kabine auf der linken Seite zu. Auf diese Weise hatte er die Haupttür immer aus dem Augenwinkel im Blick und würde jede größere Bewegung im Raum und auf dem Korridor mitbekommen. Flucht war somit absolut unmöglich.

„Und hast du auch einen Plan für diesen Fall?", fragte Adrian direkt hinter ihr, der einige Zentimeter über ihr durch den Türspalt gesehen und das Dilemma ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, in dem Katie jetzt steckte. In seiner Stimme schwang eine gewaltige Portion Spott mit und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe beherrschen, sich umzudrehen , um ihm eine reinzuhauen.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr schließlich unterdrückt, und so langsam und lautlos wie möglich, um Oliver nur ja nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, schob sie die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich wieder um, lehnte sich tief durchatmend gegen die Tür und dachte fieberhaft nach. Sie saß in der Falle. Es war nur noch eine Sache von zwei, maximal drei Minuten, bis Oliver sie hier aufgespürt hatte und sie über das Sondertraining informieren konnte. Eins war jedoch sicher. Sie würde sich hier nicht in einer Kabine verstecken, sondern ihm offen entgegen sehen, wenn er den Raum betrat. Soviel Stolz hatte sie dann doch noch übrig. Nur um ihre Teamkameraden tat es ihr leid. Denn die hatten all ihre noch verbliebenen Hoffnungen auf sie gesetzt und würden jetzt, statt einen gemütlichen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen, ein knallhartes Sondertraining durchmachen müssen.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend öffnete sie die Augen – und prallte aufkeuchend zurück. Adrian stand ihr auf wenige Zentimeter Abstand gegenüber und sah sie nachdenklich an. Eine Hand hatte er über ihr am Türrahmen abgestützt, die andere steckte lässig halb in seiner Hosentasche. Würde Oliver in diesem Moment die Tür aufstoßen, würde sie Adrian unweigerlich in die Arme stolpern. Und das war nun wirklich die absolut letzte Position, in der er sie erwischen sollte. Zwar war Adrian Pucey seit diesem Jahr kein Spieler im Slytherin-Hausteam mehr – in ganz Hogwarts kursierte hartnäckig das unbestätigte Gerücht, er hätte seinem Kapitän beim Training eine reingehauen und wäre deshalb aus dem Team geflogen und ersetzt worden -, aber er war nichtsdestotrotz immer noch ein Slytherin. Und sie eine Quidditchspielerin aus dem Haus Gryffindor, die so ziemlich die Letzte sein sollte, die in so einer Situation mit ihm erwischt werden sollte.

„Was bietest du mir, wenn ich dir aus dieser kleinen Zwickmühle heraus helfe, kleine Gryffindor?", flüsterte er leise über das dumpfe Knallen hinweg, dass durch die Kabinentüren verursacht wurde, die Oliver auf der anderen Seite des Korridors mit Schwung aufstieß und die dadurch hörbar gegen die Seitenwände flogen. Fünf mal hatte es schon geknallt. Zwölf Kabinen hatten alle Mädchentoiletten außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume in Hogwarts. Viel Zeit blieb nicht mehr, bevor Oliver ahnte, in welchem Toilettenraum sie in diesem Moment wirklich steckte.

Katie überlegte nicht lange und zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern, obwohl Gleichgültigkeit gerade das letzte war, was sie fühlte.

„Eine Galleone?", schlug sie vor, sah ihm dabei allerdings nicht in die Augen. Irgendwas in seinem Blick verwirrte sie nämlich ganz extrem.

Es war nicht so, dass sie wirklich noch soviel Geld besaß, aber wenn er ihr wirklich hier raus half, würde sie besagte Galleone in knapp drei Stunden immerhin von Lee bekommen. Das war klar wie Veritaserum, also konnte sie sich dieses Angebot durchaus leisten. Denn hiernach war ihre Flucht nur noch Formsache. Ihr Weg würde von hier direkt zur Küche führen, denn zu Zaubertränke würde sie jetzt unter Garantie nicht mehr pünktlich kommen, da in diesem Moment die Pause zu Ende und die Kerker noch gute fünf Minuten entfernt waren. Und sie würde ganz sicher nicht Oliver erfolgreich entwischen, nur um sich dann zur Belohnung eine Standpauke von Snape anzuhören. Das konnte bis zur nächsten Zaubertrankstunde am Montag warten. Nachsitzen würde sie sowieso müssen. Da war Montag Abend eine wesentlich bessere Alternative als heute Abend.

„Eine Galleone?", wiederholte Adrian spöttisch, was Katie nicht wirklich wunderte. Sie hätte sich eher gewundert, wenn er auf diesen Vorschlag eingegangen wäre, bei dem, was die Puceys auf der hohen Kante hatten. Aber mehr hatte sie nunmal nicht und deshalb schwieg sie und zählte stumm weiter mit, was sich in der Mädchentoilette tat.

Knall Nummer 8. Ihre Zeit lief unweigerlich weiter ab.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse dich so billig davon kommen?"

„Wieso sagst du mir nicht einfach, was du willst, Pucey? Sonst ist unsere Zeit hier gleich abgelaufen."

„Deine Zeit. Nicht unsere. Ich stecke hier schließlich nicht in der Klemme.", verbesserte er sie und konnte sich ein leises Lachen aufgrund ihrer garstigen Antwort nicht verkneifen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er einen Heidenspaß an ihrer verzwickten Lage hatte. „Ich will einen Gefallen. Von dir ohne Proteste einzulösen, wann und wo immer ich es will."

Knall Nummer 10 auf der anderen Seite des Korridors. Adrian sah sie abwartend an.

„Einen Freibrief für was auch immer?"

Knall Nummer 11.

„Gefallen. Freibrief. Nenne es wie du willst, aber entscheide dich bald, sonst hast du diese Chance auch noch vertan.", antwortete er ungerührt. „Also?", flüsterte er leise und mit einem Blick, wie ihn nur eine Schlange kurz vor dem unausweichlichen Biss haben konnte.

Knall Nummer 12, gefolgt von einem deftigen Fluch. Katie zuckte heftig zusammen und sah Adrian kapitulierend an.

„Scheiße! OK, du kriegst deinen Freibrief. Und jetzt hilf mir gefälligst."

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte er unterdrückt grinsend und zog sie hinter sich her. Im Vorbeigehen kickte er ihren Rucksack hinter einen der Papierkörbe unter den Waschbecken, damit er außer Sichtweite war und ihre Anwesenheit nicht doch noch verriet. Zum aufheben und mitnehmen blieb keine Zeit und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Oliver zumindest hier nicht so genau hinsah. Nur Sekunden später schob er sie durch die Tür einer Kabine ziemlich am Ende der langen Reihe, trat hinter ihr mit rein und schloss die Tür ab. Beinahe im selben Moment flog die Haupttür auf und Oliver stürmte fluchend hinein.

„Nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht schlecht. Wenn du gegen die Schlangen demnächst auch so perfekt bluffst, gebe ich dir beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende einen aus. Nur dann solltest du es so drehen, dass sie dich nicht im Nachhinein doch noch erwischen, so wie ich jetzt."

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die erste Kabinentür gegen die Seitenwand, während Katie sich mit einem Anflug unterdrückter Panik zu Adrian umdrehte. Sie verfluchte ihre spontane Einwilligung in den Plan des Slytherin, von dem er nichtmal ansatzweise erklärt hatte, wie dieser überhaupt vonstatten gehen sollte. Nicht, dass er dazu überhaupt Zeit gehabt hätte oder dass es seine Schuld war, dass sie jetzt noch tiefer in der Patsche saß, als sowieso schon. Nein, es war komplett ihre eigene Schuld und sie könnte es ihrem Kapitän nichtmal verübeln, wenn er sie in wenigen Minuten umbringen würde. Sie würde an seiner Stelle das gleiche tun, wenn sie als Kapitänin eine ihrer Jägerinnen mit einem Slytherin in einer Kabine einer Jungstoilette erwischen würde.

Adrian lachte jedoch nur stumm und grinste weiter unterdrückt vor sich hin. Er legte mit warnendem Blick einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen, schlang dann die Arme um sie, bis sie unterhalb ihres Pos lagen und hob sie mühelos hoch. Überrumpelt riss sie die Augen auf, würgte einen überraschten Aufschrei jedoch mühsam ab, indem sie sich hart auf die Lippe biß. Gleichzeitig hatte sie reflexartig die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und sah ihn jetzt finster an. Seine Antwort darauf war jedoch nur ein stummes, dafür aber sehr spöttisches Lachen.

„Hoch mit den Beinen, wenn du nicht willst, dass er sie unter der Tür hindurch sieht.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und ohne langes Zögern zog sie die Beine an und schlang sie um seine Taille. Sie reagierte nur noch und betete, dass sie mit dieser Sache durchkamen, denn ihre Lage wurde immer verzwickter, während Adrian immer mehr Spaß zu kriegen schien.

Vorsichtig schob er eine Hand zu ihrem Kreuz hoch, während er die andere von ihr löste und ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte. Genauso vorsichtig und leise setzte er sich schließlich mit ihr zusammen auf den geschlossenen Toilettensitz und sah sie nochmal warnend an. Doch diese Warnung hatte sie gar nicht nötig. Sie wußte auch so, dass Oliver sie in dieser Situation absolut nicht erwischen durfte. Doch dieses Wissen half ihr wenig, als Adrian jetzt zu ihrem Entsetzen den Mund aufmachte, während in der Kabine direkt neben ihnen die Tür aufflog, dass die Seitenwand zu ihrer Linken leise zitterte.

„Wage es, meiner Tür zu nahe zu kommen und Gryffindor kann sich einen neuen Kapitän suchen, Wood.", knurrte er mit soviel Kälte in der Stimme, dass Katie unweigerlich zitterte.

Einen kurzen Moment lang hielt Oliver mit seiner andauernden Fluchtirade inne, doch dieser Moment hielt nicht lange an.

„Was?", kam es irritiert aus knapp einem Meter Entfernung.

„Ich sagte, ...", wiederholte Adrian langsam und deutlich und mindestens genauso kalt wie vorher, wurde jedoch gleich wieder von Oliver abgewürgt.

„Ich habe gehört, was du gesagt hast, du Pfeife. Ich bin ja schließlich nicht taub."

„Ich hatte einen anderen Eindruck, aber man kann sich auch in den größten Idioten irren, wie man sieht."

„Wer zur Hölle bist du?", fauchte Oliver ihn an.

„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an, Wood.", schoss Adrian scheinbar mächtig verärgert zurück. „Merlin nochmal, kann man denn heutzutage nicht mal mehr in Ruhe sein Geschäft erledigen, ohne von euch penetranten Gryffindors genervt zu werden? Als wenn es nicht schon reichen würde, dass ich mir von Weasley einen dreiminütigen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit des Händewaschens nach jedem Toilettengang anhören mußte. Nein, jetzt kommst auch noch du und nervst."

„Wenn du mit Percy nicht fertig wirst, ist das dein eigenes Problem, Pucey.", schnaubte Oliver, der jetzt scheinbar erkannt hatte, mit wem er da sprach und unterstrich dies gleich noch einmal dadurch, dass er mit einem lauten Knall die Tür der Kabine zu Katies rechten Seite laut knallen auftrat. Adrian verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf über sein kindisches Verhalten. „Und mit mir wirst du wohl oder übel noch einen Moment leben müssen. Da wirst du nicht drum herum kommen."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du die Kleine hier finden wirst, Wood.", gab Adrian trocken zurück und schob Katie im selben Moment die volle Handfläche über den Mund. Er sah sie eindringlich an, während sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück sah. „Die Johnson hat vielleicht denn Mumm, sich auf einem Jungenklo zu verstecken, aber deine anderen beiden Mädels bestimmt nicht."

„Und woher weißt du, wen ich gerade suche?", hakte Oliver stutzig geworden nach und hielt wieder in seinem Treiben inne. Katie sah Adrian panisch an, doch dieser verdrehte nur die Augen und antwortete ihm gelassen, während er den Blick nicht von Katie nahm.

„Es war kaum zu überhören, so laut wie du hier rumbrüllst. Was ist jetzt? Bist du bald fertig oder muß ich mir dein Generve noch länger antun?"

„Jammer nicht rum, Pucey.", gab Oliver trocken zurück. „Du hast im Augenblick vielleicht eine Monopolstellung auf genau die Schüssel, auf der du gerade sitzt, aber bestimmt nicht auf die anderen. Also lebe damit, dass ich mir die ganz genau vornehme."

„Merlin, bist du 'ne Dramaqueen.", seufzte Adrian scheinbar genervt auf.

„Und du ein nervender Dauerhocker.", schoss Oliver zurück, der sich jetzt die Kabinen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite Stück für Stück vornahm. „Bist du einem Scherzartikel meiner Treiber zu nahe gekommen oder was hält dich so lange auf der Schüssel?"

„Nein, ich fummele hier gerade an deiner vermissten Jägerin rum und wäre dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du mich dabei nicht länger stören würdest."

Katie sah ihn entgeistert an und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein erschrockenes Aufkeuchen. Adrian grinste sie jedoch nur mit einem übermütigen Funkeln in den Augen an und fuhr ihr gleichzeitig mit den Fingerspitzen federleicht über den Rücken. Den wohligen Schauer, der sie daraufhin durchfuhr, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Hart biß sie sich auf die Unterlippe, um nur ja keinen unbedachten Laut von sich zu geben, der bewies, dass Adrian Oliver gerade die blanke Wahrheit an den Kopf geknallt hatte, und ließ ihre Stirn mit geschlossenen Augen auf seine Schulter sinken. Adrians selbstzufriedenes und nur schwer unterdrücktes Lachen, dass sie überdeutlich an seinem vibrierenden Oberkörper spürte, quittierte sie dadurch, dass sie ihm ihre Fingernägel hart und nachdrücklich in die Schultern grub.

„Benimm dich, kleine Gryffindor.", murmelte er gerade noch für sie hörbar nahe an ihrem Ohr. „Du willst nicht, dass ich uns beide doch noch auffliegen lasse."

„Haha, Pucey. Sehr witzig. Ich lach mich tot.", kam stattdessen die absolut trockene Antwort von Oliver.

„Ja, das höre ich, Wood.", erwiderte Adrian ebenso humorlos wie Oliver, und Katie war, ohne es bewußt zu wollen, schwer beeindruckt davon, wie überzeugend Adrian hier war. In einem Moment konnte er sie breit angrinsen und im nächsten antwortete er Oliver in so überzeugt genervten Ton, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Und sie beschlich so langsam das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie sich hier in weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten hinein gebracht hatte, als die, aus denen der Slytherin ihr gerade heraus half. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, um sich um zu entscheiden. Jetzt blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als durchzuhalten. Und das wäre bedeutend leichter, wenn ihr ungeliebter Retter seine Finger ruhig halten könnte. Doch die strichen immer noch in quälend langsamem, federleichtem Rhythmus über ihren Rücken und jagte ihr einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

„Merlin, wenn ich den Hauselfen erwische, der heute für die Bohnen zuständig war, bringe ich ihn um.", stöhnte er scheinbar mächtig gequält und lachte danach stumm in sich hinein, während seine Finger weiterhin ihr Spiel mit ihrem Rücken spielten.

Olivers schadenfrohes Lachen war das einzige Geräusch, dass für kurze Zeit durch den Raum hallte, doch dann knallte die nächste Tür gegen eine der Seitenwände und ließ Katie heftig zusammen zucken.

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du ihn findest, Pucey. Dann schenke ich genau diesem Hauselfen die schönste Topflappenmütze, die ich auftreiben kann. Es geht schließlich nichts über leidende Slytherins."

Adrian schnaubte scheinbar übermäßig genervt, erreichte dadurch jedoch hauptsächlich, dass Katie ruckartig den Kopf anhob und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Sein heftig ausgestoßener Atem hätte ihr im Nacken kitzeln oder zumindest unangenehm sein müssen, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall. Statt zu kitzeln war er merkwürdig angenehm und in ihrem Magen passierten Dinge, die sie lieber nicht so genau hinterfragen wollte. Und das schlimmste war, dass Adrian dies auch noch genau zu ahnen schien, wenn sie das verschmitzte Funkeln in seinen Augen richtig deutete. Eine Vorstellung, die ihr absolut nicht gefiel. Denn nichts war schlimmer, als einem Slytherin gegenüber völlig die Kontrolle zu verlieren und diesem dann auch noch das Wissen zu geben, dass er die Oberhand hatte.

„Ich würde dir ja wirklich gerne noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten und dein Leiden verschlimmern, Pucey, aber ich muß leider meine flüchtige Jägerin einfangen. Mag der Himmel wissen, wo die steckt, aber das kriege ich noch raus." Olivers Stimme war zum Vorraum mit den Waschbecken abgedriftet und die Schadenfreude darin war deutlich rauszuhören. „Also, noch viel Erfolg beim Bohnen legen. Und wie gesagt, sag Bescheid, falls du den schuldigen Hauselfen findest."

Adrian antwortete mit einem Fluch und einigen Worten, die Oliver ihm mächtig übel genommen hätte, wenn er nicht so herzhaft gelacht hätte. Doch dieses Lachen wurde sehr schnell wesentlich leiser, als er schließlich den Raum verließ und den Korridor entlang verschwand.

Katie entfuhr ein so erleichterter Seufzer, dass Adrian amüsiert auflachte.

„Nur damit wir uns verstehen: Dafür, dass Wood nachher allen möglichen Leuten erzählt, er hätte mich mit argen Darmproblemen auf dem Klo festsitzen sehen, oder besser gesagt, hören, schuldest du mir zusätzlich etwas, kleine Gryffindor."

„Vergiß es.", gab Katie empört zurück und versuchte mehr schlecht als recht, ihre Beine aus der verdrehten Lage zwischen Adrians Rücken und dem Spülkasten zu entwirren. „Niemand hat dich gezwungen, dieses Märchen zu erfinden."

„Und wie hätte ich deinen Kapitän dann davon überzeugen sollen, dass ich mich hier nicht raus wage, solange er hier drin ist?", fragte er sie lauernd, schob ihr beide Hände unter den Po und stand auf, wobei er sie mühelos mit hoch hob, als würde sie kaum etwas wiegen.

Katie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf wieder und sah ihn nachdenklich an. So ungern sie es auch zugab, Adrian hatte recht. Doch sie würde eher Flubberwürmer essen, statt dies zuzugeben. Adrian schien sie heute jedoch ständig ohne Probleme zu durchschauen und machte auch in diesem Moment keine Ausnahme. Er schob sie mit einem spöttischen Grinsen mit dem Rücken an die Kabinentür, ohne sie auch nur ansatzweise los zu lassen.

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns.", meinte er leise und hielt ihren Blick mit seinem gefangen.

In Katies Magen passierten weiterhin merkwürdige Dinge, doch immerhin hatte sie es inzwischen geschafft, ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden zu bringen. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Knie schon einmal wesentlich leistungsfähiger gewesen waren, denn wieder einmal brachte der intensive Blick des Slytherins sie ziemlich aus der Ruhe. Genau wie seine Hände, die inzwischen warm und für ihren Geschmack viel zu sicher auf ihren Hüften lagen und sie dort zusätzlich fest und kontrollierend in ihrer derzeitigen Position festhielt.

„Und … und wie genau hast du dir vorgestellt, dass ich diese … zusätzliche Schulden bezahlen soll?", fragte sie ihn schließlich und ärgerte sich innerlich mächtig, dass sie sich so kleinmädchenhaft panisch anhörte. Doch sie konnte nicht anders. Irgendwas tat er mit ihr, dass sie, eine sonst recht schlagfertige Gryffindor und klatschergeprüften Quidditchspielerin, sich wie ein stotterndes Girlie aufführte. Und das paßte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

„Oh, du weißt genau, wie ich mir das vorstelle, kleine Gryffindor.", erwiderte er selbstsicher. „Sonst würdest du mich jetzt nicht mit so panischen Unschuldsaugen ansehen."

Sein Gesicht war dem ihren jetzt so nah, dass sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seinen Atem mehr als deutlich spüren konnte. Und wieder einmal war es, zu ihrem Ärger, absolut kein unangenehmes Gefühl. Allerdings war sein Blick inzwischen zuviel für sie, sodass sie schließlich die Augen schloss, um ihm zu entfliehen. Doch dies ließ er nicht lange zu.

„Mach die Augen auf, kleine Gryffindor.", forderte er sie flüsternd auf und wie ferngesteuert gehorchte sie, bevor sie wußte, was sie da überhaupt tat. Ein ärgerliches Stöhnen entwich ihr, dass von einem leisen Lachen seinerseits quittiert wurde. „Vergiß nicht, dass das hier nur der zusätzliche Teil deiner Schulden bei mir ist. Der Gefallen bleibt weiterhin bestehen und die Bedingungen dazu werden wir gleich noch schriftlich festhalten, bevor ich dich wieder laufen lasse. Ich traue dir nämlich absolut nicht über den Weg, jetzt wo für dich die akute Gefahr vorbei ist."

„Verdammt blöd für mich, dass du einen wesentlich höheren IQ hast als Flint.", erwiderte sie und lobte sich im Stillen dafür, dass sie zumindest noch ein wenig schlagfertig war, auch wenn sie sonst wesentlich bessere Antworten auf Lager hatte. Aber sonst stand er auch nicht so nah vor ihr und presste sie hart gegen eine Toilettenkabinentür. Genau wie seine Hände sonst nicht so absolut sicher und selbstverständlich auf ihren Hüften lagen. Und über den Blick, mit dem er ihren gefangen hielt, und der merkwürdige und unerklärliche Dinge mit ihr anstellte, wollte sie gar nicht erst nachdenken.

„Ja, verdammt blöd für dich, kleine Gryffindor. Aber nicht wirklich mein Problem.", meinte er leise und streifte im nächsten Moment ihre Lippen federleicht mit seinen.

Obwohl sie geahnt hatte, worauf es hier hinaus lief, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass sie sich vollkommen versteifte. Ihre Finger krallten sich vollkommen automatisch in seine Oberarme und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Mit heftig angespannten Bauchmuskeln spürte sie, wie er seine Lippen kurz darauf ein wenig fester auf ihre presste, und nur mit äußerster Konzentration schaffte sie es, unter all dem Tumult in ihrem Magen nicht zusammen zu brechen. Ihre Knie wechselten von Zittern zu völliger Taubheit und wieder zurück, und ihr war klar, dass nur seine Hände an ihren Hüften sie daran hinderten, kraftlos an der Tür zu Boden zu sinken.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange diese sinnliche Tortur anhielt, doch als er schließlich leicht in ihre Unterlippe biß, nur um kurz darauf zärtlich mit der Zunge über genau dieselbe Stelle zu fahren, an der seine Zähne kurz zuvor gewesen waren, war es endgültig um ihr letztes bißchen Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Leise aufkeuchend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte den Kopf kapitulierend an die Tür zurück. Ihre Arme rutschten an seinen entlang nach unten, bis sie kraftlos an ihrem Körper herab hingen.

Als seine Zunge schließlich mit einem sanften Stups an ihren Lippen Einlaß forderte, gewährte sie ihm diesen ohne lange zu zögern. In ihrem Magen explodierte etwas, ihre Zehen krallten sich genauso heftig zusammen, wie ihre Hände, die sie jetzt zu festen Fäusten geballt an die Tür hinter sich presste, um all den unbekannten Gefühlen Herr zu werden, die gerade lawinenartig über sie herein brachen. Unbewusst nahm sie wahr, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen bohrten, doch der Schmerz, der dadurch ausgelöst wurde, war zu klein, um gegen das Gefühlschaos in ihrem Inneren bestehen und sie in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen zu können. Und kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Dass Adrian der Grund für den ausbleibenden Schmerz in ihren Handflächen war und nicht ihr möglicherweise arbeitsverweigerndes Schmerzempfinden, bemerkte sie erst, als er sich langsam wieder von ihr löste. Als ihr bewußtes Denken langsam wieder einsetzte, bemerkte sie ein wenig überrumpelt, dass er seine Hände mit ihren verschränkt und ihre Handrücken auf Schulterhöhe neben ihrem Kopf an die Tür gepresst hatte. Leichte Verlegenheit machte sich daraufhin in ihr breit, doch als sie versuchte, sich aus diesem Griff zu befreien, indem sie leicht gegen seinen Griff an drückte, machte er ihr sehr schnell klar, dass es immer noch er war, der hier die Lage kontrollierte. Und Katies Widerstand hielt sowieso nicht sonderlich lange an, denn sie fühlte sich immer noch ziemlich konfus und innerlich aufgewühlt.

„Hey, kleine Gryffindor.", brach Adrian schließlich leise flüsternd das Schweigen und lehnte seine Stirn leicht an ihre.

Katie antwortete mit einem undeutlichen Brummen, dass ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte. Ein Lachen, dass schließlich dafür sorgte, dass sie langsam die Augen öffnete. Ein Riesenfehler, wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte, denn so war sie dem intensiven Blick des unverschämten Slytherins auf allerkürzeste Distanz ausgeliefert, was sich nicht sonderlich gut mit ihrem Magen vertrug, der wieder ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien.

„Was?", fragte sie schließlich tonlos und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Was, bei Merlin, hatte dieser Kerl da bloß gerade mit ihr angestellt, dass sie so völlig untypisch reagierte? Hätte ihr heute Morgen jemand gesagt, dass Adrian Pucey sie an diesem Nachmittag in einer Kabine einer Jungentoilette beinahe bewußtlos küsste, hätte sie denjenigen ausgelacht. Und Adrian hätte sie ganz sicher mindestens eine mächtige Ohrfeige angedroht, wenn er es überhaupt versucht hätte. Doch stattdessen ließ sie sich wie eine Marionette von ihm kontrollieren und hatte nichtmal genug Energie, um ihm zumindest verbal eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Du kannst die Beine jetzt wieder runter nehmen. Ich meine, nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte, wenn du dich noch ein Weilchen so an mich klammern möchtest, aber ..."

Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber beenden brauchte er ihn auch gar nicht. Katies Wangen färbten sich schlagartig dunkelrot und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie realisierte, worauf er anspielte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wann sie die Beine wieder um seine Taille geschlungen hatte, aber alleine das sie es überhaupt getan hatte, reichte aus, um sie vor Verlegenheit aufstöhnen zu lassen. Viel zu deutlich wurde hier in diesem Moment auch bewußt, dass er sie inzwischen auch mit der Hüfte statt mit den Händen an die Tür presste und auch diese Tatsache half ihr nicht wirklich aus dieser Verlegenheit heraus.

Doch glücklicherweise hatte Adrian jetzt ein Einsehen mit ihr und trat leise in sich hinein lachend einen kleinen Schritt zurück, während ihre Füße den Kontakt zum Fußboden wiederfanden. Auch wenn ihre Knie noch recht zittrig reagierten und ihr rasender Herzschlag sich nur langsam wieder beruhigte, so kam doch in kleinen Schritten ihre Selbstsicherheit zurück, die ihr kurzfristig abhanden gekommen war.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder im Vorraum bei den Waschbecken standen, hatte sie auch ihre Gesichtsfarbe wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle, wie sie nach einem sichernden Blick in den Spiegel festgestellt hatte. Doch als sie kurz darauf scheinbar gelassen nach ihrem Rucksack griff und sich in Richtung Ausgang davon machen wollte, schnitt Adrian ihr mit einem schnellen Schritt vor die Tür den Weg ab.

„Nicht so schnell, kleine Gryffindor.", hielt er sie auf und hielt ihr warnend den erhobenen Zeigefinger entgegen. „Wir Zwei haben hier noch ein Geschäft zu erledigen."

Bevor Katie wußte, wie ihr geschah, hatte er mit einem blitzschnellen und gut gezielten Entwaffnungszauber ihren Zauberstab an sich gebracht und in seine Hosentasche geschoben. Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch er ignorierte sie vollkommen. Wie selbstverständlich wühlte er einen Moment lang durch ihren Rucksack und zog kurz darauf ein Blatt Pergament, ein Tintenfass und eine Feder heraus, und begann einen Vertrag aufzusetzen, wonach sie ihm einen Gefallen schuldete, den er nach Bedarf einfordern und den sie ohne Proteste einzulösen hatte. Nach heftigen Protesten ihrerseits bekam sie außerdem noch die Klausel mit hinein, dass dieser Gefallen bis zum Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Hogwartszeit eingelöst werden mußte, was ihm jedoch immer noch fast zwei Jahre gab, da er sich erst ziemlich am Anfang seines vorletzten Jahres befand. Doch als sie außerdem eine Quidditchklausel mit eingefügt haben wollte, blieb er hart.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.", protestierte er entschieden. „Entweder die Datumsklausel oder die Quidditchklausel. Beide zusammen auf keinen Fall."

„Das ist unfair.", fuhr sie ihn genervt an. „Damit kannst du ohne Probleme von mir verlangen, ein eventuell entscheidendes Spiel gegen deine Leute absichtlich zu vermasseln."

Adrian zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern.

„Das könnte ich und das Riskio wirst du wohl oder übel eingehen müssen. Ich bin ein Slytherin und wir haben nunmal so unsere eigenen Ansichten, was Fairplay betrifft." Er hielt ihr auffordernd die Feder hin, damit sie unterschreiben konnte. „Und denk daran, dass ich dir schon entgegen gekommen bin. Ich hätte nichtmal die Datumsklausel mit aufnehmen müssen, sondern hätte dich noch jahre- oder sogar jahrzehntelang schmoren lassen können, wenn mir danach gewesen wäre. Das war reine Gutmütigkeit von mir."

Trotzig verschränkte Katie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Und wenn ich mich weigere, das zu unterschreiben?"

„Nun, dann wirst du deinen Lehrern morgen wohl irgendwie glaubhaft versichern müssen, warum du nicht mehr in Besitz deines Zauberstabs bist.", erwiderte er ungerührt. „Und solltest du mich beschuldigen, werde ich alles abstreiten und im handumdrehen einen ganzen Haufen Zeugen dafür haben, dass ich in genau diesem Moment mit ihnen zusammen und nichtmal ansatzweise in deiner Nähe gewesen bin, kleine Gryffindor. Du solltest es also lieber nicht riskieren."

Ein genervtes Schnauben entfuhr ihr. Er hatte recht und sie hatte absolut keine Chance, aus dieser Zwickmühle wieder heraus zu kommen. Und wie von ihr schon befürchtet sah Sondertraining unter Oliver Wood in diesem Moment nach der weniger katastrophalen Zwickmühle aus, doch dieser Zug war abgefahren. Mit einem Ruck entriss sie Adrian schließlich die Feder und setzte ihren Namen unter den Vertrag. Er setzte seinen daneben und besiegelte den magischen Vertrag mit dem entsprechenden Bindezauber, der gleichzeitig eine perfekte Kopie des Vertrags herstellte, damit beide Parteien eine Ausfertigung hatten. Und während Adrian mit einem hochzufriedenen Lächeln das Original einsteckte, schob Katie die Kopie unzeremoniell in ihren Rucksack, schmiss Feder und Tintenfass hinterher und hielt Adrian auffordernd die Hand entgegen. Dieser schnippte ihr breit grinsend den Zauberstab zu, den sie auffing, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. Sie mochte zwar durch die Ereignisse der letzten halben Stunde leicht durch den Wind sein, doch ihre Jägerreflexe, die Oliver ihr und ihren Teamkameradinnen in langen, harten Trainingseinheiten regelrecht eingeprügelt hatte, waren immer noch da und kamen inzwischen vollkommen automatisch, wenn sie gefordert waren.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, kleine Gryffindor.", meinte Adrian schließlich und deutete mit einem spöttischen Lächeln eine kleine Verbeugung an.

Katie verdrehte die Augen und riss mit mehr Schwung als nötig die Tür auf.

„Ich kann nicht wirklich behaupten, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.", knurrte sie halblaut vor sich hin und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen.

Mit äußerster Wachsamkeit und auf leisen Sohlen stahl sie sich schließlich in die Küche runter und ertränkte ihren Ärger in Unmengen Kakao mit Sahne, den ihr die übereifrigen Hauselfen nur zu bereitwillig immer wieder nachschenkten. Auch einen Teil ihrer Hausaufgaben und das Abendessen erledigte sie hier, bevor sie sich um kurz vor acht auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum begab.

Dort wurde sie von einem äußerst schlecht gelaunten Oliver empfangen, der ihr was von fehlendem Sportsgeist und Respektlosigkeit ihrem Team gegenüber an den Kopf warf. Doch dies interessierte sie herzlich wenig, denn besagtes Team fand sich von ihr überhaupt nicht respektlos behandelt, sondern empfing sie mit triumphierenden Grinsern, lautstarkem Applaus und einer improvisierten Laolawelle, was für verständnisloses Kopfschütteln bei einem Großteil der im Gemeinschaftsraum anwesenden Gryffindors sorgte. Doch diese Verwirrung hielt nicht allzu lange an, denn sie waren von ihrem Quidditchteam weitaus schlimmeres gewohnt, als das ein wenig verrückter Übermut sie lange aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

„... und wo zur Hölle hast du überhaupt gesteckt?", brachte Oliver seine Strafpredigt mit einem finsteren Blick in ihre Richtung schließlich zu Ende. „Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich dich hatte. Du kannst dich doch nicht urplötzlich in Luft aufgelöst haben."

„Ich werde dir ganz bestimmt nicht verraten, wo ich gesteckt habe, Oliver.", antwortete sie ihm und schmiss ihren Rucksack reichlich achtlos in eine Ecke in der Nähe der Mädchentreppe, um ihn später, wenn sie in ihren Schlafsaal hochging, wieder einsammeln zu können. „Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich?"

„Scheinbar für nicht blöd genug.", knurrte er und stapfte grummelnd in Richtung Jungentreppe davon.

„Nein, scheinbar nicht.", murmelte Katie trocken vor sich hin und ging kopfschüttelnd zu ihren Teamkameraden rüber.

„Hey Käpt'n.", rief Fred ihm jedoch übermütig nach. „Wohin so schnell? Hast du nicht Lust, mit uns ein wenig gemütlich abzuhängen?"

Ein Regen aus Sofakissen, Schuhen und Zeitschriften brach nach dieser Frage über ihn hinein, als Alicia, Angelina und George ihm verdeutlichten, was sie davon hielten, dass er Oliver noch mehr reizte. Katie konnte ihnen diese Reaktion nicht verdenken, denn beim nächsten Training würden sie alle ihr heutiges Verhalten mit wirklich harter Münze bezahlen müssen. Lediglich Harry, der ausnahmsweise mal bei ihnen saß, statt sich wie üblich außerhalb des Trainings vom Team abzusondern, sah irritiert zur Treppe rüber, die Oliver gerade herauf stürmte.

„Habe ich mich gerade verhört oder hat er gesagt, er geht Topflappen für Hauselfen häkeln?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Möglich ist alles.", meinte George schulterzuckend. „So langsam scheint es unserem guten, alten Käpt'n durcheinander zu laufen."

Harry schüttelte daraufhin lediglich mit mitleidiger Miene mit dem Kopf und wandte den Blick schließlich von der Treppe ab, um sich mit Fred und George in eine Fachsimpelei über irgendeinen halbentwickelten Scherzartikel zu vertiefen. Katie stieg dagegen mit einem großen Schritt über die Rückenlehne des Sofas und rutschte zwischen Lee und Alicia in die gemütlich weichen Polster.

„Du schuldest mir eine Galleone, Jordan.", meinte sie mit einem beiläufigen Ellenbogenschubser in dessen Rippen und grinste ihn verschmitzt von der Seite her an.

Lee seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte übertrieben mit dem Kopf. Doch auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, als er mit einigen merkwürdigen Verrenkungen in seine Hosentasche griff und eine Galleone, zwei Sickel, ein halbes Dutzend Knuts und einen magischen Knallfrosch aus dessen Untiefen hervor zog.

„Es ist faszinierend, was du mal eben so für Reichtümer aus der Hosentasche ziehst, während ich schon wieder fast blank bin.", bemerkte Katie trocken und schnappte sich die Galleone, bevor Lee mit irgendwelchen Ausflüchten kam, wonach sie die Wette doch nicht gewonnen hatte. Sie war schließlich keine Anfängerin, wenn es um Wetten mit Lee, Fred oder George ging. Lee's halbernsten Protest ignorierte sie gekonnt, als sie die Galleone in die eigene Tasche verschwinden ließ und grinste ihn übermütig an. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mr. Jordan.", meinte sie spöttisch und zuckte innerlich zusammen, als ihr bewußt wurde, dass sie gerade Adrians Worte wiederholt hatte. Verfluchter, durchtriebener Slytherinbastard!

Lee schnaubte nur, schob sein restliches Geld, samt Knallfrosch wieder in die Hosentasche zurück und sah sie dann fragend an.

„Verrätst du uns wenigstens, wo du gesteckt hast? Oliver war absolut sicher, dass er dich im vierten Stock in einer Schülertoilette festgenagelt hatte, aber scheinbar konnte er dich da im entscheidenden Moment dann doch nicht auftreiben. Stattdessen hat er nur unverständliches Zeug von nervenden Slytherins und schlechten Bohnen gefaselt."

Katie entfuhr daraufhin ein Geräusch irgendwo zwischen amüsiertem Lachen und gequältem Stöhnen, doch sie schüttelte auch jetzt den Kopf.

„Nein, Lee. Sorry, aber ein paar Geheimnisse müßt ihr mir schon gönnen. Das steht mir nach dem Chaos heute wirklich zu. Du und die beiden Chaoten da drüben habt schließlich auch genug Geheimnisse vor mir."

„Glaub mir, unsere Geheimnisse willst du gar nicht wissen, Katie.", erwiderte Lee trocken und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Dich würde glatt der Schlag treffen, wenn du nur halbwegs ahnen würdest, was wir manchmal so anstellen."

„Ich bin die Letzte, die das anzweifeln würde.", gab sie ebenso trocken zurück. „Aber du kannst mir eins glauben, in diesem Fall sind auch meine Geheimnisse nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Wage ich zu bezweifeln, Kats. Du bist zwar manchmal auch nicht ohne, aber so durchtrieben wie wir Drei bist du nun auch wieder nicht. Nie im Leben."

Doch Katie war da ganz anderer Meinung. Zumindest was ihren Verbleib am heutigen Nachmittag anging, waren ihre Geheimnisse unter Garantie von ähnlichem Kaliber wie ein Großteil von Freds, Georges und Lee's. Da war sie sich absolut sicher. Und als ihr Blick nachdenklich zu ihrem Rucksack abschweifte, in dessen Tiefen sich die Kopie eines von ihr nur widerwillig unterschriebenen magischen Vertrags befand, wurde ihr nur zu deutlich klar, dass dieses Geheimnis noch lange nicht komplett ausgestanden war. Irgendwann in den nächsten knapp zwei Jahren würde Adrian seinen Gefallen einfordern. Und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie dieser Gefallen nicht in wirklich ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Sonderlich große Hoffnungen hatte sie da allerdings nicht. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Und die hatten ja bekanntermaßen eine ganz eigene Ansicht von Fairplay.

* * *

**A/N:** Ja, ich weiß. Ich war wieder mal gewaltig fies. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, wenn ich diese Zwei zusammen schmeisse. Ich habe wirklich schon versucht, Adrian netter und nicht ganz so BadBoy-mässig zu schreiben, aber er kommt dann rüber, wie ein langweiliger Klosterschüler, der zu lange am Schlummertrunk seine Oma geschnüffelt hat. Das geht gar nicht. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, einen netten und braven Adrian wollt ihr doch eigentlich genauso wenig wie ich (oder Katie).

Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser 1. Teil so gut gefallen, dass er euch eine Review wert ist. Teil 2 kommt garantiert 2010 und auch da wird Katie es wahrlich nicht leicht haben, mit unserer aller Lieblingsschlange. Ich lehne mich mal so weit aus dem Fenster, dass ich behaupte, dass er vor Ostern online sein wird. Nagelt mich aber nicht darauf fest. Wenn ich bis dahin nichts vernünftiges zustande bringe, müßt ihr noch ein wenig länger warten. Denn ich werde euch garantiert nichts vorsetzen, womit ich selber nicht zufrieden bin (schließlich hat man ja auch so seinen Ehrgeiz, nicht wahr?).

Euch allen einen guten und sicheren Rutsch ins Jahr 2010.


End file.
